


Something About Us

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. OT3+ mixed drabbles for Lavi, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and Kanda Yuu.





	1. “I’m flirting with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allen x Lenalee x Lavi

It had to be the alcohol — it was the only explanation for why he was squished between Allen and Lenalee at the bar, why their shoulders were so close, why there were too many hands touching him at once, why his head was all fuzzy and numb. One too many tequila shots. That was all it was.

But Lenalee had that sparkling look in her eye that she usually reserved just for Allen, and Allen… Oh, hell. He knew that hand of his was brushing at Lavi’s inner thigh under the table. How was that even legal? Did Lenalee even notice?

This was a joke, it had to be.

“One more drink, Lavi! Just one more!” Lenalee said, her teasing voice encouraging him as she slid the last shot in front of him. The bartop was sticky under their hands, but Lavi barely paid it mind, his fingers too numb from the alcohol to care.

“I think he’s had enough, Lena,” Allen warned, leaning in closer and resting his cheek against Lavi’s shoulder. “What if he throws up?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I can hold my liquor!” Lavi proclaimed, taking the shot in his hand and drinking it down before anymore protests could be heard.

Lenalee chuckled next to him. “See, Allen? Lavi’s a big boy. He can handle it.”

“Excuse me for worrying,” Allen said, though his voice was light and teasing. He continued to run his hand over Lavi’s thigh.

For what it was worth, Lavi had held out for hours now. The fleeting touches and knowing looks were starting to get the best of him. He may have been drunk but he knew something was going on. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

It wasn’t until Lenalee slipped her hand to the small of his back and ran her fingers up his shirt that Lavi finally had enough. “Okay. What the hell is with you two? What are you doing?”

Allen and Lenalee exchanged glances, then shared a smile. Their eyes landed back on Lavi’s face and his confusion only grew.

“I’m flirting with you,” Lenalee said, a smirk on her lips.

“And so am I,” Allen added.

Lavi’s mind blanked. He couldn’t comprehend it. He didn’t understand. They _both_ were flirting with him? How was that even possible?

“I… But? I thought you two were dating?”

“We are,” Lenalee said, still smiling at him with that glint in her eyes. It left his insides hot and twisted. “But we both like you, too.”

Allen slid his hand further up Lavi’s thigh, knuckles brushing over the fabric of his pants. “We both want to date you. If you want?”

“B-Both of you?”

They nodded in tandem, watching Lavi’s face with intense interest.

Lavi swallowed. How either of them were interested in him was beyond his knowledge. Maybe when he sobered up, he could think about it further, try to get to their flawed reasoning. But for now, he would just go with it. Drunk or not, this seemed like a good idea. Besides, how could he say no to those faces? They were too cute.

“Okay. Let’s do it. Let’s fucking date each other.”

Lenalee shook her head and sighed while Allen simply laughed at the response. Lavi thought that he’d suddenly fallen for a prank, and opened his mouth to protest the unfair treatment, when the two of them leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Lavi’s face burst into flames then, unable to form a coherent sentence to save his life. Fuck, if they kept working together like that, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

When they pulled back, Allen continued laughing while Lenalee tapped Lavi’s cheek in an attempt to pull him out of his stupor.

Allen wiped at the tears in his eyes as he watched Lavi’s dumbstruck face. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	2. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lenalee x Lavi (A little smut below)

The old window fan groaned quietly as it turned the blades, but even its diligent service didn’t cool their apartment down. It was just too damn hot. It was times like these that Lenalee wished they had an air-conditioner.

They were spread out on her bed quietly sweating their brains out. Her room was the coolest in the apartment, as a large oak tree shaded that side of the building from the sun. She had kicked off the blankets until only the fitted sheet remained. Bottles of water, once ice cold, perspired on the nightstand, leaving rings of water on the wood.

Lenalee sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She was using Allen’s stomach as a pillow, and her legs dangled off the edge of the mattress. Allen stretched out on the left side of the bed, half asleep from the heat, and Lavi was on the right side. She lay between them horizontally, trying to keep as cool as possible in the humid heat. They barely had a stitch of clothing on between them. Allen and Lenalee made do in their underwear and tank tops, but Lavi couldn’t bother with anything but his boxers.

Lavi shifted on the mattress, sitting up and looking down at Lenalee’s sweaty face. “Maybe we should go somewhere? Like the movies, or a store. Somewhere with air-conditioning.”

Lenalee closed her eyes at the thought of cool, dry air. “If we leave the apartment, then we’ll have to put on clothes.”

“No clothes,” Allen grumbled, still half-asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Lavi sighed. “I’m bored. There’s nothing to do.”

“Lavi, you have hundreds of books in your room. We’ve got DVDs and the internet. How can you be bored?”

Lavi whined, shifting his weight on the bed again. “I don’t want to do any of that stuff.”

“Then just go to sleep. It’s too hot to do anything.” Lenalee threw an arm over her eyes and tried to follow Allen’s example. Though, she wasn’t sure how he managed to sleep in this heat. Every times she relaxed, she had to shift positions. It frustrated the hell out of her.

Lavi stopped complaining then, and Lenalee tried to focus on anything but the heat permeating their living space. A few minutes passed, nothing but the sound of the fan in the window to disturb the air. Then, she felt it – hot, callused fingers pressed against her leg. She could tell it Lavi touching her, just from the way he moved and how firm his touch was. Allen had always been gentler.

She didn’t think anything of it as the fingers ran in circles over her knee, then down her calf to tickle her toes. Lenalee’s foot twitched and pushed his hand back, but he didn’t stop teasing her (not that he ever did). After a moment, his hand ran back up her leg, pushing past her knee and sliding with a gentle touch over her thigh.

When his fingers teased under the edge of her underwear, Lenalee finally opened her eyes and looked back at Lavi. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Oh? What gave you that impression?” Lavi asked, a smirk on his lips as he moved his hand further under the fabric of her panties, earning a gasp of surprise when he found what he was looking for.

“Lavi!” she screeched, half surprised and half aroused.

“What? You told me to find something to do,” he countered, still grinning as he slipped his hand further down between her legs and leaned in close to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I didn’t think you were off limits.”

She was about to protest when Allen stirred under her, his hand lazily sliding through her hair. “Is it time to eat?” he asked, still drowsy as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Yeah, and Lena’s the main course,” Lavi answered, still teasing her relentlessly.

Sitting up, Allen let out a soft chuckle. His eyes focused on his two partners and he moved in to kiss them both. “Mm, my favorite.”

Lenalee wanted to complain that it was too hot for this, that they’d all just end up more sticky and miserable, but when they both double-teamed her, she could only sigh and melt back into the bed.

At least they could take a cold shower after.


	3. “Oh, my God! You’re in love with them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lavi x Lenalee

The sun shone above in a cloudless sky, leaving the water of the bay to sparkle like glitter on the waves. Lavi scrubbed a towel over his damp hair, salt water still dripping from his swim trunks, as he sat down on the picnic table next to Alma. Food was still spread out over the table, sandwiches, chips, fruit, and all sorts of snacks were left scattered about.

Alma was still munching on an apple when Lavi returned. He looked around after pulling the towel around his shoulders. “Where’d Yuu go?”

“He went to the store to bring back more drinks. I can’t believe we already ran out.”

“More like he’s still avoiding coming swimming with us,” Lavi said, grabbing one of the leftover sandwiches looking back out at the water. Allen and Lenalee were still out there, splashing water back and forth between them. They could hear their laughter from the table, even though they were far out.

Alma hummed, slowly chewing their apple as they turned their eyes to Lavi. They watched with a curious stare as Lavi kept his gaze on the water – on Allen and Lenalee. Absently, they replied, “You know how stubborn he is. If he doesn’t want to do something, he won’t.”

“You could get him to, though, if you wanted,” Lavi added. He took a bite of the sandwich, still staring out at the water.

Alma shrugged and smiled. “I don’t mind. It just means more food for me while you three are out there swimming.”

“Yeah, better get your fill before Allen comes back for seconds.”

They took another bite of the apple as they watched Lavi. Alma could tell something was different. As Lavi watched Allen and Lenalee play in the water, Alma suddenly noticed the flush on Lavi’s face. They pulled the apple back from their mouth and gasped. “Oh, my God. I knew it. I knew it!”

Lavi blinked and turned to face Alma. “What?”

“You’re in love with them. You’re in love with Allen and Lenalee.”

Lavi’s blush increased ten-fold. “I—Wh—No! You are _so very_ mistaken.” Lavi looked away, the guilt in his face too obvious to hide.

Alma laughed and set the half-eaten apple on the table, then turned to face Lavi. “I knew you three had something going on, but I thought you were just screwing around.”

“What?! You didn’t know anything! I mean— _there’s nothing to know_!”

Alma shook their head. “Lavi. I know. I caught you three together in the bathroom stall when we all went to that bar last week. _I know_.”

Lavi looked like he was about to throw up. “Oh, God.”

Alma patted Lavi on the back. “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. But seriously, congrats. They’re both adorable.”

Lavi pressed his hands into his face and groaned.


	4. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lavi x Lenalee x Kanda

Lenalee wasn’t sure how the pavilion behind the old, abandoned church was still standing. The pillars were rotten to the core, and the whole structure tilted sideways. It looked as if a stiff breeze could knock it down at any moment. It wasn’t exactly the premium spot to hide during a storm, either. The roof leaked like a faucet and the building had no walls to speak of. A few broken benches and picnic tables were left scattered around, and the ground under their feet had already turned to mud.

Allen sighed and pulled the hood of his coat down further to keep the wind out. “Maybe we should keep walking. I’m sure we’ll find an inn with a room eventually.”

“You heard the last innkeeper,” Lavi interjected, shaking his head and spraying the rest of them with the water droplets. “They’re all full up. We’ll be lucky to find a manger to sleep in.”

Kanda crossed his arms as he stared out into the rain, a frown marring his features. “I say we break into that church and sleep there for the night.”

“Isn’t that, like… sacrilegious or something?” Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at the abandoned building.

“I don’t care if I have to shake hands with the Devil himself. I want to sleep somewhere that isn’t soaked in two inches of water.”

Allen sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Kanda, we’re not breaking into a church.”

“Shut up, Beansprout. No one asked you.”

“Easy, Yuu.” Lavi pushed his way between them, resting his arms on their shoulders. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

Kanda shrugged off Lavi’s touch. “I already figured it out, so let’s stop standing around and get to it.”

Allen glared, his ice cold hands clenching into fists. “You can’t just break into places because you want to, _Ba_ kanda.”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone.”

“I don’t give a shit. I’m cold and wet and I’m not standing around any longer just because a _Beansprout_ wants to take the moral high ground.”

Lavi sighed. “C’mon you two. Let’s not do this again.” When Allen shrugged off his arm to argue more with Kanda, he turned to his most reliable source of backup. “Lenalee, a little help here? …Lena?”

Their bickering continued as Lenalee left the relative safety of the pavilion and walked out into the rain. Lighting flashed across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. They all looked up at the sound, watching as Lenalee stretched out her hands, water cascading through her fingers. She let out a soft sigh and stared up at the gray swirl of clouds above.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked, closing her eyes as the water droplets trailed over her face.

Kanda and Allen’s fighting ceased, and they watched her as if she had lost her mind.

Lavi followed her out into the rain, taking her elbow and gently tugging her back towards the shelter. “Lena, you shouldn’t be out here. You’ll catch a cold standing in the rain like this.” Allen followed after him, taking her arm on the other side as well. They both wore similar worried looks.

She shook her head, her hair plastered to her face and neck from the deluge, and smiled. “But the rain feels amazing. Can’t you feel it?”

Allen and Lavi shared a confused look, then Allen spoke up. “Well, it feels wet…”

“No, _feel_ it. Just let the rain wash over your skin and _feel_ it.”

“I don’t get it,” Lavi admitted, hunching up his shoulders to keep the droplets from leaking down the collar of his jacket.

Allen smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and mimicking Lenalee’s stance. He wiggled his fingers as the rain leaked between them. “Well, it does feel kind of nice.”

“Allen, you’re not helping,” Lavi said, frowning at both of them.

Kanda refused to leave the pavilion and glared at them as they huddled out in the storm. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!”

Lenalee turned to him and smiled. “C’mon, Kanda. You should feel the rain, too.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please?” she asked again, her voice soft and pleading.

Kanda grumbled to himself, then stomped out into the storm, joining them as they stood shivering in the rain. He waited a short moment as the water pelted his head, then gave up. “Okay. I felt it. Let’s go.”

Lenalee turned to him and frowned. “Just a few more minutes? Please?” Before any of them could answer her, she sneezed, shivering as she covered her mouth with a hand.

“Nope. That’s it. We’re going with my plan — _Right_ now,” Kanda said, worry infecting his voice. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the church, Allen and Lavi trailing after.

This time, no one argued with Kanda.


	5. “I thought I’d surprise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lavi x Lenalee  
> Smut ahead. Tread with caution.

Lavi’s throat dried up as he stood at the threshold of the bedroom, his lips parted as he took in the scene before him.

The lights were out and the shades drawn, a few candles on the dresser lit against the darkness of the room. The air already smelled like sex and sweat, leaving the hair on the back of Lavi’s neck to prickle up in excitement. But what was worse were the noises — that wet, slick, licking sound coupled with the gentle, breathy gasps coming from Lenalee’s lips left Lavi hot and bothered. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, flustered, and leaned against the door-jamb for support.

There on the bed were Allen and Lenalee, naked. Lenalee had her arms stretched out above her head, legs spread out as Allen licked and fingered her slick folds. Lenalee opened her eyes, only half-lidded, and smiled up at Lavi as he stood watching, dumbstruck. “There you are,” she said, breathless as Allen continued to pleasure her. “We thought we’d surprise you.”

Lavi swallowed at the lump in his throat, and nodded, but couldn’t manage to move his feet. A blush crept over his face and neck.

Lenalee sat up and placed her hands on Allen’s cheeks, pulling him back from between her legs. “Allen,” she cooed. “Lavi’s here. But he looks nervous. Go get him for me, will you?”

Allen let out a soft chuckle and nodded, slipping off the bed and walking to the door. Lavi watched him with wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Allen took Lavi’s hands and pulled him towards the bed, smiling. “C’mon, Lavi. We got everything ready just for you.” He leaned in and kissed the redhead, and Lavi could taste Lenalee on his lips.

“I-I see that,” he mumbled, his hands fumbling over Allen’s naked chest. Allen started to undress him, tugging his shirt over his head, then working off his pants. Lenalee crawled across the bed and to help, her soft fingers dancing over his newly exposed skin.

The last thing Lavi thought before he was dragged into bed by their eager hands was that he knew for a fact that they would be the death of him.


	6. “I’m liking this view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanda x Lenalee x Lavi x Allen  
> Sexy times ahead.

He was always the last to join in. Lavi had teased him about it many times, calling him a _voyeur_ , and maybe he was. Just a little. But Kanda knew what he liked, and what he liked was watching them — especially when they were enjoying themselves _that_ much.

Kanda stood at the doorway of the bathroom, staring as they tangled up in each other’s limbs on the large bed. He’d only left for a few minutes, and when he returned they’d already managed to get _this_ worked up. He was impressed.

They didn’t have time to strip out of their clothes, it seemed. Lenalee had lost her panties at some point, her skirt hitched up over her thighs and Allen’s hand between them, rubbing her as they kissed. Lavi had taken things a step further, his and Allen’s pants draped around their knees as Lavi pumped himself with slow, steady thrusts into Allen’s backside. Lavi kept moaning, his hands gripping at Allen’s hips, while Allen and Lenalee only let out half-breaths and whines between heated kisses.

God, how was he already this hard? Maybe he shouldn’t tease them about moving fast. He wasn’t that far behind. He let out a soft sigh and mumbled to himself, “I’m liking this view.”

A breathless voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Yuu. What are you waiting for? Come join us.” Lavi didn’t stop his slow, rhythmic thrusts as he stared back over his shoulder at Kanda. “Lenalee said she wants you first tonight.”

Kanda had to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud at Lavi’s words. With a smirk, he tugged his shirt over his head and worked open his pants as he walked towards the bed. It was rude to keep a lady waiting, after all.


	7. “Don’t ask me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenalee x Lavi x Allen

Lenalee shook her head and sighed. “Don’t ask me that, Lavi.”

“It’s a legitimate question, Lena.”

She looked across the room, people passing through her line of vision. The house party was in full swing, and she knew almost none of the people in attendance, aside from Allen, Kanda, Alma, and, _of course_ , Lavi. She felt a little awkward, hanging back against the wall with the redhead, a plastic cup of flat beer in her hand that she hadn’t touched since it was given to her.

Near a large window, Allen and Alma were staring into a fish tank, animatedly talking while Kanda looked bored out of his skull next to them. Lenalee stared, her eyes transfixed on Allen — on his smile.

“This isn’t the place for this discussion.” She shook her head and set the cup down on a nearby table. She needed both hands to rub at her temples, and she wasn’t drinking that piss water anyway.

Lavi took her by the elbow, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. “We’ve been dating for a year, right?”

“Yes, Lavi. I’m aware.”

“And you and I have known Allen for much longer than that, right?”

“What are you getting at?” She looked up at him, a frown on her face as she tried to pick apart Lavi’s intentions.

He sighed and stared back over at Allen. She followed his gaze and felt her heart clench tight, saying nothing as he spoke in a hushed voice, letting the music and din of conversations cover his words so only he could hear them. “You and I both love him a lot, right? I think it’s only natural to want him _with_ us, too.”

She made a face, something between fear and sadness. “He’s doesn’t want to be our boyfriend, Lavi. He’ll… he’ll think it’s weird. And what if he never talks to us again? What if this ruins our friendship? I don’t think I could deal with that.”

Lavi hummed, still watching Allen by the fish tank. His silver eyes sparkled as he laughed at Alma, who started making faces at the fish. “I don’t think we have to worry about that. It’s Allen — he’s more mature than the rest of us. Even if he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with us, then he’ll still be our friend. I’m sure of it.”

Lenalee pressed her face into Lavi’s chest. “I hope you’re right.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out. Let’s ask him.”

“Now?” Lenalee asked, trepidation rumbling in her chest.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”


	8. “Are you still awake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lenalee x Lavi

The rain beat against the windows, and Lenalee stared up at the ceiling as the shadows drew dark shapes against the cracked plaster. The fireplace still burned low, only embers left, and it gave her enough light to see by. She pulled the blankets closer to her chest, a breath of cold air sneaking under the covers as she adjusted her position. No matter what she did, she couldn’t find a comfortable spot to rest. Sleep wouldn’t come, not when her mind was still reeling from the day’s events.

“Are you still awake?”

The words shook her out of her thoughts, and Lenalee turned to see Allen’s worried eyes staring at her. She gave him a soft smile. “Yeah. I can’t sleep.” She turned to face him in the bed, her back pressing up against Lavi’s as she reached out and took one of his hands under the blankets. All three of them needed to share, as the inn they had managed to find only had one room left, and sleeping outside in the storm was not an option.

“Me, either,” he admitted, pressing his face into his pillow.

There was a groan behind Lenalee, and she felt Lavi turn in the bed, spooning up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. “You two need to relax. I swear to God, it’s two in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Not all of us can sleep anywhere like you,” Allen grumbled, scooting in closer to Lenalee until she was pinned between them.

Lenalee sighed, pressing her face against Allen’s chest. Between his warmth, and Lavi’s behind her, she felt enveloped in a cozy cocoon. Protected. Suddenly, her worries came tumbling out, the safe atmosphere leaving her more open. Vulnerable. “I’m worried. That last fight was really close. I thought you both weren’t going to make it out this time.”

Allen blinked, then looked over to Lavi, who snapped fully awake at the comment. Their eyes met before they looked down at Lenalee with concern.

“Hey, Lena. We’re okay, y’know?” Lavi said, sitting up so he could see her face. “Just a couple of bumps and bruises. It’s nothing we’re not used to.”

Allen nodded in agreement. “No need to worry about us. We can handle it.”

Lenalee shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes. She tried to will them away, but when she closed her eyes, all she could see was Allen and Lavi hitting the ground time and time again, fighting for their lives against the Akuma. “No, it’s not okay. None of it is okay.”

“Lenalee?” Allen asked, worry trembling in his voice.

“Aw, shit. Don’t cry, Lena,” Lavi said, resting his hand on her hip to comfort her.

“I just… I don’t want any of us to have to fight. I wish… I wish we could just live in peace. For once — just _one_ time—”

They were on her before the first few tears could slip past her eyelashes to stain her cheeks. Lavi pulled her tight to his chest, his nose buried in her hair. Allen cupped her face with both hands, kissing her forehead and pressing up closer to her body.

“We know,” Allen mumbled against her forehead, softly running his thumb back and forth over her cheeks. “We understand, but we can’t change it. I’m sorry.”

Lavi hummed in agreement behind her. “He’s right. Just try to stop thinking about it. Dwelling will only make it worse.”

Lenalee sniffled, trying to stop crying, but the tears kept pouring down her face and wetting Allen’s fingers “I-I can’t. I just keep worrying about you both. About everyone. And it’s just too hard…”

“How about a distraction, then?” Allen asked, his silver eyes staring at her, watching her face intently.

Lenalee nodded. “Yes, please. Something — anything to keep me from thinking. I don’t want to think anymore.”

Allen looked up at Lavi, catching his gaze before smiling back at Lenalee. “Close your eyes. Lavi and I will distract you.”

“O-Okay,” Lenalee said, not knowing what to expect. She did as asked, waiting patiently, still trying to slow her tears. There was a shift on the bed, the rustling of blankets, and then, she felt it—

Lips on hers.

She could tell it was Allen, just by how gently he moved. Behind her, Lavi, ran his hands over her sides, hips, and back. Then, his lips burned over her shoulder and neck, kissing and teasing her skin. The touch soothed her, distracted her. Between Lavi and Allen, she felt her thoughts dampen to a dull roar in her mind.

When Allen pulled back, he brushed the hair away from her face. Lavi still left searing kisses over her skin and sending chills down her spine. She watched Allen as he smiled back at her.

“Was that okay?” he asked.

Lenalee nodded, a flush over her cheeks. “Yes. Please, distract me more.”

Allen let out a soft chuckle before leaning and continuing where he had left off.


	9. “Just admit I’m right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen x Lavi x Lenalee

“Lavi, this is literally the stupidest question you’ve ever asked me, and I refuse to dignify it with an answer.” Lenalee leaned back against the futon, pulling her book up so that it blocked his face. She didn’t want to see him throw the temper-tantrum that she knew was coming.

Allen sighed at the argument, grabbing a throw pillow and covering his face with it. “Why do you insist on these weird competitions? It’s so awkward.”

“Just admit I’m right!” Lavi shouted, hopping between his partners on the futon and tugging at each of their arms for attention. “I’m a better kisser than Allen.”

“I’m pretty sure you won’t like my answer,” Lenalee said, her nose still buried in the book.

“He’s not better, Lena. I am. I _know_ it.”

“This is super insulting, I hope you realize,” Allen added in, using his pillow to smack Lavi across the back of the head. Unfortunately, it didn’t faze him.

Lenalee groaned, dropping her book in her lap and glaring a the redhead. “You’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“And how do you suggest we declare a winner? A kissing contest?”

“Damn, Lena. You read my mind.” He jumped off the futon and ran to his room, returning after a few seconds with a green headband. “Here, put this over your eyes.”

Lenalee gave him an exacerbated look before doing as told. Once her eyes were covered, she pressed her hands against her hips. “Now what?”

“Okay — We’re going to each kiss you, and you won’t know who it is. Then afterwards, you tell us which you liked better.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why has no one even asked me if I’m willing to participate in this charade?”

“C’mon, Al! Just be a sport and kiss Lenalee. You know you wanna.”

“Well, of course, but—”

“Good! Let’s get this thing started!” Lavi pushed Allen forward, motioning for him to kiss Lenalee first. Allen rolled his eyes and pushed Lavi back before leaning in and kissing Lenalee with a firm, gentle touch. It only lasted a few seconds before he ended it. Then, without a word, Lavi leaned in and did the same, lingering a touch longer than Allen had.

When he moved back, Lenalee tugged the headband down and sighed. “The first one.”

“She told you, Lavi,” Allen said, relaxing back on the futon.

Lavi huffed and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is _not_ fair.”

“Lavi,” Lenalee said, softer and with less irritation than before. “You know it doesn’t matter who kisses are ‘better,’ right?” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, but—”

Allen sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Lavi and silencing him with a kiss. Lavi let out a soft noise, one of his hands gripped in the loose fabric of Allen’s shirt.

When the kiss ended, Lavi’s face turned scarlet. Allen smiled at him. “Maybe instead of worrying about who’s kisses are best, you should focus on the fact that you get twice as many kisses as most people.”

Lenalee giggled as Lavi sat there, speechless. “C’mon, Lavi. If you want to kiss better, you need practice, right? So, let’s practice.”

Allen laughed. “Now _there’s_ an idea I like.”


	10. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex below!  
> Kanda x Lavi x Lenalee

They were in Kanda’s room, with the door shut tight and locked, but even with that precaution, Lavi wasn’t sure they wouldn’t be found out. Between Kanda’s heavy panting, Lenalee’s breathy gasps, and his own deep moans, it would be a miracle if no one heard them.

Lavi pushed Lenalee back against the bed, climbing on top of her while Kanda moved behind him. He heard the the sound of Kanda undoing his pants as he worked his hands up Lenalee’s skirt. Slid his hands along her thighs, something felt off. When he met her gaze, she smiled back at him.

“I’m not wearing any underwear.”

He chuckled, then pushed her skirt up all the way to reveal her already slick folds. “Lena, it’s like you were prepared for this ahead of time.”

“Maybe I was.”

“Oh, God…”

“Stop chatting and take your damn pants off, idiot,” Kanda grumbled from behind him, tugging anxiously at the fabric.

“Geez, Yuu. A little patience wouldn’t kill you.” Lavi worked open his pants, then pushed them down along with his underwear, letting them settle around his knees. Kanda wasted no time in pushing him forward to slip already prepped fingers into his backside.

Lavi let out a gasp at the intrusion, then a loud moan. Lenalee sat up to kiss him as Kanda stretched him out. “Remember the deal, Lavi. If you can make it longer than Kanda tonight, you can finish in me.”

“Fuck, Lena,” he mumbled against her lips. “Don’t say that. You’re gonna make me lose before we even begin.” Lavi pushed her back down, adjusting his position as Kanda kept fingering him from behind. Leaning down and leaving his ass in the air, Lavi began to lick over Lenalee’s wet flesh.

She gasped, arching her back into the feeling and gripping her hands into his hair. His tongue smoothed over her most sensitive skin, flicking back and forth against her already hardened nub. Each soft moan left him working harder to please her, burying his nose in her coarse hair as he licked her over and over again.

It was easy to concentrate on Lenalee’s needs until Kanda finally plunged into him. Even with the preparation, his fingers were nothing compared to his dick, and Lavi groaned at the pressure and full feeling of Kanda buried in him to the hilt. He had to pause for a moment just to regain his composure.

Lenalee brushed his hair away from his forehead. “Mmm, are you okay, Lavi? Kanda isn’t hurting you, is he?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine,” he mumbled, face still buried between her legs.

Kanda grabbed at his ass, spreading his cheeks and working his hips into Lavi with a steady rhythm. “Tch. Good, ‘cause I’m not stopping now.”

Lavi held back a laugh. He knew Kanda was all talk. He’d stop if Lavi or Lenalee asked him to. But Lavi refrained from commenting — it was hard to form words when Kanda managed to already hit that perfect spot inside him. He moaned, his hands on Lenalee’s thighs tightening their grip.

It took another moment before he could continue working over Lenalee, and when he did, she gasped out at the touch. He grinned into her slippery folds, then pressed a finger into her to add to the stimulation. His already rock hard dick twitched at the sound of her moaning.

They moved together then, Lavi pleasuring Lenalee and Kanda at the same time. Sandwiched between them, Lavi felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He couldn’t keep the moans from crawling up his throat. Kanda’s pace began to speed up, and he felt Lenalee’s legs quiver under him. He desperately wanted to touch himself, his own arousal burning between his legs, but the thought of burying himself deep into Lenalee kept his hands away from his cock. He wanted her, and he’d do everything he could to secure his future orgasm.

It took nearly ten more minutes before Kanda’s breath began to hitch, and Lavi felt excitement boiling in his veins. So close! He was so close!

Then, Kanda squeezed his hips and tugged him back. Lavi let out a groan as Kanda spilled himself into Lavi, pumping his hips hard as he milked the last of his orgasm from him.

Lenalee looked up, her face red and eyes glazed over with want, still on the precipice of completion. “Lavi,” she whined, reaching out for him.

Kanda pushed him forward, slipping out of his ass with a wet sound that left Lavi shivering. “Get to it, idiot. Can’t leave Lena waiting.” He fell back against the sheets, leaning against the wall as he watched his partners finish together.

Lavi grabbed Lenalee’s legs, pulling her close and lining up their hips. In one smooth motion, he thrust himself into her dripping wet pussy, leaving them both moaning with delight. “Ah, shit. Lena…”

“Fuck me, Lavi. Please, just do it.” Lenalee reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and tugged him closer, their sweaty bodies pressed tight together.

Not needing any further prodding, Lavi complied, working his hips at a fast pace. He thrust into her with abandon, feeling that slight touch of relief as he plunged into her harder and faster. She writhed under him, legs wrapped around his waist and hips grinding up to meet his. They worked together like a machine, pressing against each other over and over and over again.

“Lena. _Lena_ ,” Lavi moaned, burying his face into her neck. He felt his stomach coiling already, the tightness in his abdomen signaling the end. It wasn’t until Lenalee stiffened under him, babbling incoherently as she came that he finally broke. Her wet walls clenched around him, leaving him coming hard into her with a snap of his hips.

Once the thrill faded, they relaxed against each other, limbs tangled up and sticky with sweat and other fluids. It took a moment, but when Lavi finally caught his breath, he rolled to the side of the bed and moaned. “Damn, that was good.”

Lenalee just sighed and reached out towards Kanda. She didn’t even have to say a word. He crawled over the bed, picking his way around their naked bodies, then stretched out on the other side of Lenalee. She cuddled them both close to her, in spite of their sticky skin.

“You both were perfect,” she mumbled, eyes already closed and half falling asleep.

“Only thanks to you, Lena,” Lavi said, wrapping his arms around her and Kanda.

Kanda only grunted in agreement before they all fell asleep together tangled up in each other’s limbs.


	11. Prompt: First Time in Bed Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen/Lavi/Lenalee. Slightly NSFW.

Lavi was jealous how easily Lenalee and Allen made this seem. He was too nervous to do much other than lie there as they both kissed over his neck and shoulders. They’d all slept with each other before, but never at the same time. It was the first time they’d gotten this far as an official couple, and all Lavi could do was stare at the ceiling and think about how absolutely petrified he was.

They’d all stripped down to their underwear since they started. Lavi could feel the way Lenalee’s silky panties rubbed up against his hip and how Allen’s hands slid over the front of his boxers. It overwhelmed him, and all he could think about was how much harder this would be.

He must’ve been quiet too long, because Allen stopped massaging him through his boxers and sat up straight. “Lavi, are you okay?”

“Oh, yes. Absolutely. Perfect. Never been better.”

His rambling caught Lenalee’s attention as well, and she pulled away from Lavi’s neck and settled her head against his naked chest. “Now we _know_ you’re lying.”

Even in the dark bedroom, Lavi could tell they were onto him. Allen leaned in and kissed him before tweaking his nose gently. “You’re acting weird. Just talk to us.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Lavi mumbled, squirming against the bedsheets.

Lenalee looked up at him, her arm still curled around his midsection. “If you’re not comfortable, none of us will have fun. Just tell us what’s wrong.”

Knowing it was pointless to try and hide it any longer, Lavi sighed and gave in. “I’m just… nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” Allen asked as he curled up on Lavi’s other side. “It’s not the like you haven’t been with us both.”

“But it’s different this time. It’s…” Lavi struggled with his words. “There are two of you— _at the same time_. It’s so much harder to make sure you’re both… pleased.”

Lenalee and Allen shared a quiet look for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Lavi watched them with a horror stricken face. “Why are you laughing?! Okay, this is officially not cool.”

Allen wiped at the tears in his eyes before he spoke up. “Lavi, you’re being ridiculous. Don’t act like it’s solely your job to get everyone off.”

“But—”

“He’s right, you know,” Lenalee added, sitting up and running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Besides, maybe tonight, we want to please _you_.”

Lavi swallowed at the lump in his throat as Lenalee and Allen hovered over him. “O-Oh?”

“Yeah,” Allen agreed, running a finger down the middle of Lavi’s chest. “Don’t be selfish, Lavi. Let us have some fun with you.”

“I-I… Uh… Okay.”

Really, how could he say no to such an offer?


	12. Prompt: “You’re very obvious about your crush, so I’ve decided to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen/Lavi/Lena

“Allen, you’re not being very subtle.”

Allen blinked, his attention suddenly on Lenalee as she sat down next to him in the cafeteria. She slid her tray against the table, holding off on her sandwich and soup as she turned to him with a devilish smirk on her face.

“Lena, I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

She tilted her head, then trained her eyes on their redheaded friend who was standing in line at grill, impatiently waiting for his burger to finish cooking. “You’ve been staring at Lavi a lot lately.”

Allen flushed at the realization that he’d been caught. “Lena, it’s not what you thi—”

“Shh.” She kissed his cheek quickly, then moved her seat closer. “Allen, we’ve been dating too long for me to not trust you.”

“Then… You’re not upset?”

“Not at all.” She grinned and leaned in closer. “It’s just that you’re very obvious about your crush. So, I’ve decided to help you.”

Allen let out a breath, that tingling feeling in the back of his neck warning him that Lenalee had a plan, and he wasn’t going to like it. “Really, Lena. It’s just a crush. It’s not like I had any plans to pursue it.”

“Well,” she began, her eyes shifting to Lavi for a moment before moving back to her boyfriend. “Maybe I’d like for us both to, uh, _pursue_ him.”

That made Allen pause, and his silver eyes widened at the suggestion. “Um… That’s… kinda weird, isn’t it?”

“How is it weird?” Lenalee asked, pulling back with a pout on her lips.

“It’s just… Lavi’s our friend. It’s weird to just go up and ask him if he wants to…be _more_ than that with us.”

“Do you honestly think he’d say no?” she added, her pout turning into a grin. “I think he’d jump at the chance.”

“I think his brain will explode,” Allen replied with a laugh, his hand over his mouth to cover the action.

Lenalee giggled. “I suppose that’s a very real possibility. But, it doesn’t hurt to try, at least. So, what do you think?”

Allen turned his eyes back to Lavi, just in time to see him grin brightly at the cook as they handed him his burger and fries. He felt that pinch in his chest, the same one he had when he looked at Lenalee, and smiled.

“Yeah… Let’s do it.”


End file.
